


Unexpected Gift

by steveharringtonofficial



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveharringtonofficial/pseuds/steveharringtonofficial
Summary: You and Billy agreed not to get each other gifts, but he shows up with one anyway





	Unexpected Gift

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: “I thought we weren’t doing gifts!”

Christmas was coming up and you were completely reader for it. Billy, however, was not. He didn’t really like Christmas, probably because he’s never had a good one in his life. But you had reluctantly agreed to not get gifts for each other, Billy conjuring up a cheesy line of “the only thing I want for Christmas is you.”

Billy did come over on Christmas eve though, much to your surprise. You heard a light tap on the window and went over to open it for him. He should know by now that you don’t even keep your window locked anymore, but he still knocked nonetheless.

Billy swung his legs around the bottom of the window and hopped into your room, holding a hand behind his back. You eyed him suspiciously, but he only kissed you on the cheek and made his way to the other side of your room, tactfully keeping his back turned from you.

“What are you doing here? You said you couldn’t come tonight.” You asked him, going to sit cross-legged on the bed. Billy sat on the other side, you tried to see what he was holding but he wasn’t letting up.

“I just thought I’d come and see my favourite girl on the eve of her favourite holiday.” He grinned at you and his blue eyes twinkled in the light. Billy was overly confident, but he wasn’t subtle in the slightest.

You hummed in question. “What’s behind your back then?” You pointed a finger at the arm that was still holding his mystery item but kept your eyes locked on his to see his reaction.

He feigned surprise and whipped his arm around. In it, he held a small, silver box with a little Christmas bow on top. “Oh, you mean this? It’s for you.”

“What do you mean?”

“I decided to get you a gift.” Billy handed you the box which you took from him unwillingly.

“Billy,  **I thought we weren’t doing gifts!**  I never got you anything.” You now felt extremely bad for your lack of forward planning. You could have gotten him a gift sooner, and if something like this didn’t happen, just kept it for his birthday.

He clicked his tongue. “Don’t worry about it, princess. I told you before, I don’t want anything but you. Now, open it.” Billy watched you carefully.

You did as he asked you to, and took the lid off of the box. Inside, it held a silver necklace with a silver snowflake charm on the end of it. It looked like it had a little diamonds on it, but you knew Billy didn’t have that much money. You thought it was absolutely stunning nevertheless.

“Thank you, Billy. It’s beautiful,” you said to him. He could tell how happy you were just by the look on your face.

“Isn’t it? I saw it the other day and it reminded me of you.” He grinned from ear to ear, causing you to smile back up at him.

Billy took the necklace from you and motioned for you to turn so he could put it on you. You turned and held your hair up, allowing him to slip the necklace around your neck and fasten it at the back. he pressed a kiss to your exposed neck before asking you to turn back around.

“You are the best thing I could have asked for, you know that right?” Billy’s voice was smooth and was already making you weak.

You nodded slightly. “Of course, Billy.” He kissed you gently, but then pulled away to think about something.

Billy sighed. “[Y/N]?” He asked, uncertainty in his voice.

“Yeah?” You questioned him back, unsure of what he was going to say next.

“I love you,” Billy whispered those three words so quietly you could barely hear them. He looked up at you in anticipation.

It was the first time he had ever said that to you but you had no doubt in your mind that he meant them. You smiled at him. “I love you, too, Billy.”


End file.
